erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emyr Malrithen
Lord Emyr Malrithen (Pronounced Eh-meer Mal-rith-en), known famously as simply Malrithen is the Archmagister of the Dorchadroi Order, and was Emperor Aodhain Fhion's court mage, mentor, father figure and closest adviser. He is an Arohgardian wizard and one of the most powerful alive. He taught Aodhain much of what he knew since a young age, including how to fight and cast spells. He introduced Aodhain to the beauty of the Arohgardian culture, untainted by the Solasist religion that Aodhain's parents hammered unto him. In 1247 GSY, Malrithen accompanied Aodhain in capturing the Solasist god: Macaranghrian, in the firebird's temple fortress somewhere in the Haillic mountains. An action that Malrithen regrets to this very day for the story about to be told: Cursed Magicka - The Planet of Sarōtamā Almost immediately after Macaranghrian's capture, Aodhain's already fragile mental health began to decline at a far more rapid pace, and Mal could do nothing but watch his protege fall sick with sadistic obsession over his prize. Mal was then soon called upon by Spookalotan researchers, who were seeking to delve into a hostile - yet odd planet that seemed to seep with some magic energy. A galactic scale anomaly that intrigued him to the bone. So he and his Dorchadroi left to study the planet, but were accompanied by Emperor Aodhain, and with him, a substantially large bit of cargo which could only mean ill tidings. The old wizard's concerns were entirely justified, as Aodhain immediately unveiled his test subject upon landing: the bound and screaming Macaranghrian. Mal now held little choice but to follow through with whatever mad scheme the Emperor was planning on hatching. His concerns aside, he quickly established his wondrous knowledge on the arcane to the Spookalotans by quickly and efficiently deducing the nature of the planet, but most importantly, the nature of its source: the mysterious crystals that adorned its surface. Through the crystal, Malrithen spoke with one of the planet's native inhabitants, a sort of obelisk like being, and learned of the sapping curse that they are (the crystals) capable of: latching on to he who allows their energy to slither within and infect their magicka stream, binding themselves to that person as their life-force, knotting them together permanently, and spreading the curse to other magicka capable idividuals within range of the inflicted one. Mal contemplated retaining this information from the Emperor for the good of all that is holy. Yet, his paternal feelings won over, and he decided it would be far more dangerous to Aodhain himself if he withheld vital information. After informing Aodhain; the Emperor did exactly as expected and attempted to curse Macaranghrian. However, disturbed by such striking cruelty, the obelisks snatched away the crystal from Aodhain's fingertips. A mistake beyond what they could possibly imagine. Aodhain lashed out and began mass slaughtering them, causing them to retaliate in the thousands - only for them to then realise the sheer volume of their mistake as the reluctant Malrithen twisted their very home against them, using the pure magical energy of the planet to destroy their numbers with swaths of thunderstorms from their sky, leading to their quick retreat. After the dust had settled, the already emotionally drained Mal - having unjustly murdered the people he had shared talk with, who's retaliation was acted on purely out of a sense of humane, moral decency in the face of baseless sadism - had to witness his surrogate son lose his mind even further in a fit, and carry on through with Macar's torture, cursing him at last by dunking him into the crystals dropped by the destroyed obelisks. Godslayer - The Blaze of Ardor When they all returned home, Macaranghrian was imprisoned in Barknor Keep, with only a single crystal in the machine keeping him barely alive. After learning from Lochlainn Comhairle of Macaranghrian's imprisonment; Solasist terrorist, Theiwin Du'antiil, surged his armies through Ardor's streets; assaulted Macaranghrian's prison in what would become known as the Siege of Barknor, and set free his most revered lord. Macaranghrian's fury destroyed Barknor and everything within: including Theiwin and Aodhain, before stampeding out into the sun with Ardor lying brazenly before him. Malrithen was at Goldwing, holding off the Hoplites and Crawl at the time, and while Tyrakk's hoplites truly are a stomach churning mass to behold, nothing horrified Mal more than the sight of Macaranghrian soaring towards the city. In what is now known as the Blaze of Ardor, Macaranghrian began to completely demolish the Athrugadhi capital. In attempt to stop it, and save all the lives within, Malrithen teleported to the ruins of Barknor and scoured it for the cursed crystal that held Macar's life-force. Upon finding it, and needing his magicka in full to proceed with haste, Malrithen took the crystal - willingly cursing himself - and teleported off far and away with it. With the crystal so far from its host, the great elemental, in his ice form, succumbed and died at last and desolved into flakes in the air. Yet, tragically, the mortal effect of the curse only kicked in after the city had already been eradicated. Macaranghrian had inflicted the curse on all mages below in the city, and those who survived now live on to potentially spread a galactic wide magicka plague - including Malrithen and the Dorchadroi, who have not been seen since. Gallery File:Malrithen_staff.png|Malrithen's staff File:Malrithen_revolvers.png|Malrithen's revolvers File:Malrithen_mantle.jpg|Sarōtamā File:Malrithen.jpg|Pre Barknor appearance File:Orthancs_for_this_pic_Tolkien.jpg|Malrithen's Tower File:Malrithen_crystal.png|Malrithen's crystal (original image) Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Arohgardians Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Athrugadhi Category:Humans Category:Skolr's characters Category:Sins Characters Category:Cyborgs